


Brightly Bound

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, Friendship, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Love, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Continuing their courtship into a true soul bond, Kakashi and Iruka now carry the pattern of that bond in their plumage forever. A change that invites more than a little curiosity from those who know them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 40
Kudos: 254
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	Brightly Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [KakaIru Minibang](https://kakairu-mini-bang.tumblr.com/post/190759312403/kakairu-mini-bang-2020)! The themes were 'Soulmates' and 'Urban Legends', and this one is squarely for the former. (Third of five stories I have for the minibang!)

Iruka licked his lips, feathers rustling. “You’re sure about this?” he asked, voice low.

Kakashi tilted his head, mist-grey eye soft with warmth, and held out his left hand. Chakra crackled in his palm, rising up in a white surge that wasn’t . . . _quite_ . . . raiton.

Iruka reached for him in return, not hesitating - though it took Iruka a moment and use of a hand seal to guide his chakra into a matching surge. They clasped hands and their chakra sparked and _surged_ over them both, and Iruka bit back a cry of alarm and almost-pain.

Kakashi yanked him in, huge, fluffy wings spreading, and Iruka gasped as he ducked his head and allowed himself to be wrapped up in them, sheltered, his own wings puffing up a little. Kakashi’s shadowed his easily, though Iruka’s wings were broad. Somehow unremarkable when folded away - Iruka always faintly suspected henge, but had never caught him at it, and surely he hadn’t always the chakra to spare - Kakashi’s wings were shockingly long, almost too big to believe on his lean frame, when he spread them.

“All right, koibito?” Kakashi asked softly, nestling his cheek against Iruka’s, stroking the side of his hand with a thumb, not breaking their clasp. Chakra twined around their hands, white lightning and searing red fire, neither of which burned or caused pain as they roamed over skin, and Iruka shook his head slightly in wonderment. “Iruka?” Kakashi’s voice sharpened, his grip easing suddenly.

Tightening his own immediately in response, Iruka lifted his head and reached up with his free hand, dragging Kakashi down into a kiss. “Better than all right.” he said against Kakashi’s mouth, his voice rough. “Love.”

Kakashi grinned, lips crooked and eye lit with pleasure as his fingers twined more snugly around Iruka’s once more. “Ready to fly with me?” he asked, dipping his head, lips brushing Iruka’s cheek.

Iruka buried his free hand in Kakashi’s feathers, breath catching. “Always.” he said, his heart fluttering and his chest tight.

Kakashi stroked one of Iruka’s wings, moving back, wings pulling away and arching behind him. He squeezed Iruka’s hand, then brought it up to his lips, loosening his grip and nuzzling a kiss to Iruka’s palm, nipping the heel of his hand, a warm breath tickling his wrist.

Then he released Iruka’s hand entirely and they both stepped back, circling each other. Iruka laughed a little as Kakashi hung back, waiting for Iruka to take to the air first, but he did so and fought for quick altitude regardless.

Kakashi laughed and followed him into the air with a soft howl. Iruka side-slipped and rolled over, wings flaring, and Kakashi fell in beside him, the tips of his feathers just brushing the back of Iruka’s right wing. They rose together, circling one another easily, and Iruka’s breath caught as the chakra they’d called up together, still strung between them, flickered and rushed beneath his skin, skating over his feathers in a tingling flutter.

A smile tugged at Iruka’s lips as his eyes drifted over his lover’s, his _mate’s_ wings, seeing the new patterns rising almost like shadows into his gleaming moonlit wings.

Iruka couldn’t quite contain himself, letting out a gleeful shriek and leading Kakashi into a plunging dive - secure in the knowledge that his new mate would keep pace, would be at his side. Would be his.

Iruka glanced back and met Kakashi’s gaze, eager and excited as they moved into a more playful pattern together.

* * *

Iruka groaned, shifting in bed, slow and loose-limbed. His wings flared a little, lazy, as he twisted his head, looking past one and up to Kakashi with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Kakashi. . . Where are you going? It’s early?” Iruka mumbled, reaching out, wing folding more neatly as he stretched his hand out.

Kakashi paused and caught his hand, clasping it and bringing it up for a kiss. He trailed the backs of his fingers up Iruka’s arm to his shoulder, then pushed his fingers through his mate’s thick feathers, ruffling them gently, admiring the pattern of shimmering silver feathers that had appeared in his mate’s rich brown plumage, heart squeezing.

Iruka stretched, moaning softly. Kakashi bent and kissed Iruka’s shoulder. “It _is_ early.” he said with a sigh, smoothing his hand over Iruka’s feathers. “I promised Gai a spar this morning, though. A week ago.”

Iruka mumbled vaguely, blinking at him. Kakashi grinned and leaned a little further, kissing his nose. “Do you want Gai bursting in here to drag me out for our promised spar?” he asked, and Iruka whined, dragging his wings up to hide his face.

Kakashi laughed, rubbing his mate’s back along his spine. “I’m going. I’ll see you tonight, koibito.”

Iruka sighed, shifting and stretching under Kakashi’s hands. He nuzzled the nape of Iruka’s neck, stroking his hair, idly slipping into preening his feathers.

“See you tonight, love.” Iruka said sleepily, folding his arms and dragging Kakashi’s pillow beneath his head and shoulders.

A smile lingering on his lips, Kakashi sighed and rose from the bed, dressing quickly, stealing glances back at his mate in their bed. It was incredibly tempting to return to Iruka’s side there. Gai would certainly postpone easily if Kakashi told him _why_ , allowing him to spend his day doting on his new mate, but. . .

Iruka had duties today as well, though. They’d be back together soon. Kakashi fluffed his wings as he settled his vest into place, then folded them neatly once more and bent over the bed.

“Have a good day, koibito.” Kakashi said, voice low, and kissed Iruka’s shoulder again, fingers curling into Iruka’s feathers and tugging gently.

Then he rose, pulling his mask up over his nose and collecting his sandals before slipping out the window, spreading his wings even as he closed it behind himself. He paused, a grin tugging at his lips as he glanced over the dark patterns now filling in his pale wings.

The chakra that had brought them into being was gone, along with the tingling rush it had sent through both himself and his mate, but the bond they had begun remained - as it would remain.

Kakashi was still grinning when he reached the training field where he had arranged to meet Gai and Gai slammed into him without warning while he was still a handful of metres above the ground, not yet circling lower to land. Kakashi huffed breathlessly, twisting and slamming one wing backwards into the familiar bulk of his best friend as they plummeted together, rather less than gracefully.

“ _Kakashi!_ ” Gai shouted as they crumpled across the grass in a tangled mess, and Kakashi kicked him. “Your wings!”

Gai tumbled off him, and Kakashi stilled halfway up, twisting to look. Gai’s wings fluffed out even further, fluttering as Gai clasped his hands.

“Ah. . . Gai?” Kakashi questioned, rising the rest of the way, reangling his wings.

“Your wings! You- Eternal Rival, you and Iruka?” Gai asked, overloud, scrambling to his feet. Kakashi supposed it was a good thing both that it was still incredibly early and that they had met at the training fields rather than in the village proper. Not that there would be any hiding their bond - nor that Kakashi would wish to, necessarily - but there was a difference between being open about his new bond with his mate and-

Kakashi flinched as Gai sobbed loudly about the beauty of bonding and such a display carried openly in wings, slamming into him bodily, one fluffy wing blocking his vision with feathers all in shades of black and deepest green. Kakashi could feel tears soaking through his shirt over his neck, and winced a little even as he patted Gai awkwardly.

“Maa. . . Thank you, Gai.” Kakashi sighed and squeezed Gai’s shoulder. His lips twitched. “I’m happy.” he added, softer.

Gai sobbed a little louder, gleeful, and Kakashi supposed it was going to be a little while yet before they got to their spar.

* * *

Iruka had a full day of classes at the Academy, but he let himself laze around a little longer for the morning than usual, even though he’d been woken early. He’d have preferred to have Kakashi _with_ him, perhaps spend the morning in _other_ ways, but. . .

Iruka pictured Gai bursting in his bedroom window before dawn and shuddered. He liked Gai, inasmuch as he felt like he _knew_ Gai - he was Kakashi’s oldest and dearest friend, but he was . . . hard to parse, sometimes, beyond the loudest parts of his personality. Iruka knew there was more to the man, but it was sometimes rather difficult to tell.

He liked Gai, but there was a limit to how much _loud_ he was happy to deal with, particularly before getting out of bed. Iruka would prefer not to _ever_ have Gai’s speeches on love and youth and passion in his _bedroom_ \- the bedroom he shared with his new mate.

Iruka trilled, fluffing his wings and wriggling into the bed, hugging Kakashi’s pillow to himself. His _mate_.

The chakra that had sparked and rushed through him last night, had pushed them on to new heights as they _flew_ together - their mating flight, Iruka thought, and trilled again, toes curling - it was gone, along with the distinctly sharp _crackle_ of Kakashi’s chakra wound around him, _through_ him. But. . .

Iruka lifted his head, twisting to look at his own right wing. The familiar unremarkable browns of his own feathers now showed shining patterns in the moonlight silver of Kakashi’s plumage. A sign that couldn’t be mistaken - or lost.

Iruka spread his wings, back arching, and sighed happily. He could _feel_ the bond to his mate, too, a faint tickle of awareness. He closed his eyes, snuggling into their bed and tucking his wings up close once more. Just a little longer, he thought contentedly, basking in his contented, blissful mood.

He wasn’t _late_ to the Academy, but he was . . . much closer than he would usually get. Iruka wasn’t too bothered - the students weren’t there yet and he had time to prepare his classroom for them, it was hardly an issue - and he ducked into the staffroom to top up his coffee before he went to see to his classroom.

“Unusual for me to be here ahead of you, ’rukkun, I’m surprised at you.” Mizuki said the moment Iruka stepped through the door, and he sighed silently, feathers slicking down as he pulled his wings in tighter.

Still, even Mizuki being snippy wasn’t going to break his pleasant mood today.

“Yes, well,” Iruka narrowed his eyes, “I’m here in plenty of time, and I felt like spending a bit more time at home this morning. So I thought I’d take a page from _your_ book.” he added dryly.

Mizuki looked up, mouth twisting, and then froze. “You- Your wings.”

“I felt particularly like having a nice morning at home today.” Iruka said pleasantly, taking the top off his insulated mug and topping it up from the staff room coffee. “As you might guess.”

“Who. . .” Mizuki was eyeing him when he turned around, not quite squinting. “You _bonded_. Silver. . .” His own wings rustled and he reached up to his hair.

Iruka frowned. He and Kakashi had been dating for a few years - they’d been _courting_ for months - and they had certainly not been _hiding_ it. “Who do you _think_ , Mizuki?” he asked, and turned his back, flicking his wings dismissively. “I have a class coming in, I’d better get ready for them.” He paused. “And so do you.”

Mizuki made a grouchy sound, and then Iruka heard his chair slide over the floor. He stopped in the doorway and glanced around at his friend.

“Kakashi.” he said flatly. “My mate,” he added when Mizuki only stared at him, standing by the table, “and my boyfriend for more than a year.” He shook his head slightly and headed down the corridor to his classroom, taking a sip of his coffee and focusing on letting loose the tension the short conversation with Mizuki had strung across his shoulders. As time with Mizuki often sparked.

He sighed and focused on his kids instead.

And maybe Kakashi would work loose the knots in his shoulders after class let out this evening. Iruka smiled a little as he laid out the marking to hand back and picked up the chalk to prepare the board.

* * *

Kakashi huffed as he pulled loose a cracked feather, twirling it between his fingers - it was mostly silver, but there was honey-gold brown along one edge and it made him smile. The feather had been about ready to shed anyway, before Gai kicked him and broke it.

He ran his thumb over the shaft, passing lightly over the splintered section and smoothing more firmly over the soft vanes. Then he tucked it in his pouch as he slid in the window and sauntered down the corridor to a door he generally tried to _avoid_.

“Kakashi-san, what a surprise.” Shikaku said, propping his chin in his palm.

Kakashi smiled at him. “I have paperwork to submit.” he said, lingering in the shadow of the doorway, wings tucked as tightly to his back as they would fit.

“ _You_ have paperwork to submit?” Shikaku gave him a careful look. “ _Willingly?_ We’re not waiting for anything from you. . .”

“Ah. . . Yes.” Kakashi took a breath and stepped into the office fully. He did, at least, relish the faint surprise on Shikaku’s face, for the moment it was visible.

“ _Kakashi-san_. . .” Shikaku straightened a little.

Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pouch and crossed to the desk, letting it fall lightly in front of Shikaku. “I have,” he paused, rubbing the nape of his neck with one hand as he allowed his wings arch a little more, knowing they were already visible, “an important change of information to register.”

“So I see.” Shikaku said evenly. His own wings - stark black, no pattern and no other colours; no bond - stretched lazily as he shifted in his chair. “I hadn’t realised you and Iruka-sensei were so,” he paused, “serious.”

Kakashi snorted. So spoke the man who had settled with a partner he had never wished to bond with. Many people did so, of course, bonds were the exception rather than the rule, but. . .

Not Hatake.

Not Kakashi, who never would have been willing to stay with a partner without one - and never would have chosen a mate he didn’t wish to bond with. Not his father, who had carried jet black patterns in his pale wings until the day he died with them blood-soaked and dull from neglect, long after Kakashi’s mother had gone. No Hatake would take a mate that was not truly a _mate_ , heart and soul.

“Congratulations.” Shikaku said, pulling the scroll towards himself and beginning to unroll it. “When did you bond? Shikamaru hasn’t mentioned Iruka-sensei being bonded, but, then, he might not.” He raised his eyes to Kakashi’s face again without actually looking at the scroll.

“Last night.” Kakashi said, feeling his face warm and aware-

The surprise flitted over Shikaku’s face once more. “So recently. Kakashi-san, you-”

“Maa, it’s important . . . and Iruka is a stickler for proper paperwork, ne?” Kakashi said with a smile that was more expression than emotion.

Shikaku made a thoughtful, dubious noise. “I’ll file it for you.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi flicked a lazy salute at him and made haste back out the door.

“Kakashi-san.” Shikaku called, and Kakashi stopped, turning to look back at him. “Truly. Congratulations. A bond will be. . .” He looked away without finishing his sentence.

Kakashi hummed. “Thank you.” he said quietly. He agreed; his bond, his _mate_ were good for him, and he was happy to have both. And willing to break his habits and get the paperwork in promptly to put it in his file that he had Iruka. Just for this, at least.

Kakashi left through the same window he’d entered, grinning as he spread his wings and took to the air.

* * *

Iruka hid his amusement at his students’ wide eyes, watching them take in the new look of his wings. He’d been prepared for this, and while he had the marking to hand back and the next segment of their current focus up on the board already. . .

Iruka spread his wings. “Yes, I have a new bond.” he said, and couldn’t suppress the grin that came with the words. “I’m sure you all know what these patterns mean, yes?”

“You have a soulmate!” Ino said loudly, and Iruka smiled at her, inclining his head. Ino’s father had fawn-coloured patterns on his wings, his natural plumage a few shades duller than his daughter’s. “You- You _bonded souls_ with them. You must really love them. . .”

Iruka cleared his throat. “Yes.” he admitted, nodding again. “We love each other very much, which is the most important component of a bond. Can someone tell me what else is a very basic requirement of such a bond?”

Though she’d put her hand up fastest - no surprise - Sakura pinked as he called on her. She answered swiftly, however, referencing the needed chakra and ability to control it well.

“So it’s special, only for ninja?” Nariko asked, twirling her hair around her fingers.

“It is something that only those with chakra, and control of their chakra, can hope to achieve, yes.” Iruka told her, smiling slightly.

“You gotta fly together too, right?” Naruto asked without putting his hand up, and Iruka gave him a stern look. He kicked at his desk.

“Yes. If you think of it as a jutsu-”

“Isn’t it a jutsu?” Shikamaru asked, looking at Iruka without raising his head, slouched in his chair.

“It is not ninjutsu, no.” Iruka denied, shaking his head. “It is . . . older, and more instinctive. Ninjutsu is a more developed use of chakra.”

The topic dovetailed nicely, and Iruka spent some time going over the differences in uses of chakra with his class as well as answering questions about bonds and what they meant. His kids were more engaged and curious than usual, and Iruka knew part of it was the novelty - and that he was willing to answer their questions about a topic usually spoken of only less directly - and part of it was likely his own mood spreading to them.

Iruka was still in a pleasant mood when he dismissed them at the end of the day, humming idly to himself as he tidied his desk. He was not alone, however. He tilted his head. “Hello, Naruto. Did you have more questions for me?” he asked.

Naruto edged a little closer, his bright white-gold-red wings - they were pretty, but an unmistakable mark of how unusual he was - fidgety. Iruka spread his own a little more, cupping them downwards. He beckoned to Naruto, and he smiled, perking up a little and darting the rest of the way to Iruka’s side.

“They’re. . . They’re pretty.” Naruto said, fingers flexing, eyes on Iruka’s wings. “Who’s your mate? You wouldn’t say but. . .”

“Thank you.” Iruka said, and tilted his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “He’s a jounin.” he added softly.

Naruto eyed him.

“I don’t think you know him.” Iruka explained, though he knew _Kakashi_ knew _Naruto_ \- just not personally. Iruka reached up to brush his knuckles over one silver feather on the inside of his own wing. “Would you like a closer look?”

“Yes! I- _Can_ I?” Naruto asked, eyes wide, one hand held out between them.

Iruka reached out to him, brushing a hand over the fluffy top of one small wing. “Of course.” Iruka invited, and a moment later small, careful hands were brushing over his feathers, trailing over the familiar dark plumage and outlining the pale dappling of the silvery feathers his bond with his mate had granted him. Naruto was so very careful when he was invited to touch.

Iruka settled into his chair and curled his nearer wing around behind Naruto, bringing him in closer with a gentle nudge. He ran his fingers through Naruto’s feathers carefully, a few gentle sweeps of preening as Naruto inspected his new patterns, looking wary.

Iruka brushed Naruto’s cheek with his fingertips. “His name is Kakashi.” he said quietly, and Naruto wriggled, looking thoughtful. “I have a shift at the mission desk, would you like to join me for ramen before I have to be there?”

“Yah, ramen! Absolutely, dattebayo!” Naruto grinned, and Iruka ruffled his hair, getting up and collecting his bag from where he’d left it beside his desk.

* * *

Kakashi propped his heels atop a small vent column and put the furoshiki he had packed down beside him as he leaned back and lay across the roof. The sky above him was dusky purple and fading deeper, and there were few people in the air now - most of them heading down before the sun sank completely out of sight, off behind him.

Kakashi waited, resettling his wings beneath himself and watching the sky darken.

He smiled as he heard a barely-there ruffle of feathers and felt the stirring air, knowing he was no longer alone even without so much as a footstep to betray a landing. “Tenzou.” he greeted, sliding his feet off the vent and sitting up.

“Senpai!” Tenzou pulled off his porcelain mask as he approached, then paused. “Oh!” His dark eyes widened. “Senpai, you. . .” He ducked his head.

Coming up on his knees, Kakashi spread his wings a little - just enough to allow them to be seen better. Tenzou tentatively began moving again, his own deep brown wings folding away with a nervous flick, his eyes fixed on Kakashi’s wings.

Kakashi spread them wide, showing off - he was willing to admit it to himself, if not aloud - then folded them once more as he took a step towards his kohai. “Welcome back.” he said, catching Tenzou’s arm. Tenzou nodded vaguely, allowing himself to be pulled closer. Kakashi settled down on the roof once more, and Tenzou followed gracefully when given a gentle tug.

Kakashi nudged the furoshiki between them, but Tenzou’s eyes were still on his wings.

“Iruka and I bonded yesterday.” Kakashi said softly, and Tenzou smiled at him, a little wobbly. Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was due to shock or distress, and frowned slightly. “Tenzou?”

“Yesterday?” Tenzou repeated, and Kakashi nodded. “Congratulations, senpai.” His smile steadied and Kakashi relaxed a little. “I know you. . .” he trailed off. “He makes you happy, senpai.”

Kakashi grinned, aware that it was probably entirely too soppy. At least it was hidden behind his mask. And it was only Tenzou who could see him anyway; Kakashi didn’t mind so much if it were Tenzou. “He does.” he agreed, and sighed, warm and contented.

“I’m happy for that.” Tenzou reached out, then hesitated. Kakashi unfolded one wing and brought it forward until the leading edge brushed Tenzou’s hand. He smiled, smoothing his fingers down over the feathers.

“I brought dinner.” Kakashi nodded towards the furoshiki between them. Tenzou looked startled, then smiled at him again. Kakashi pulled at the knot, opening the furoshiki and displaying the meal he had cooked for them.

“Thank you, senpai.” Tenzou said, dipping his head as he accepted the container Kakashi passed him and settled a little more comfortably. Kakashi returned the smile and waved away his thanks, watching as Tenzou began to eat before taking up his own chopsticks.

They ate in comfortable silence for a short time, and then Kakashi questioned him about his mission - Kakashi didn’t ask anything he shouldn’t know, only wanting to be sure his kohai was safe, but Tenzou answered him easily all the same. He likely would have offered anything Kakashi wished to know, secrecy aside.

Kakashi hummed, reaching out and brushing a hand over Tenzou’s knee. “I would like you to meet him properly.” he said, and Tenzou stilled, raising his eyes. “Tenzou, my dear kohai . . . my dear _friend_. Not. . .” he gestured to the porcelain Cat mask.

“. . .truly?” Tenzou asked, and Kakashi smiled slightly.

“You’re important to me too.” Kakashi said, nudging him. “Yes.”

Tenzou smiled, wide and happy - as he did far too rarely - his wings arching up a little, feathers ruffling out.

* * *

“We’re happy for you, it’s just. . .” Haruto trailed off, and Iruka’s brows rose.

“Unexpected?” Ren suggested, and Iruka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His gaze slid to the line of silver feathers just inside the leading edge of his right wing, and he smiled instead. He resisted the urge to reach out and run his fingers through them as he would through his mate’s.

“I don’t see why.” Iruka said dryly, checking against his log to fill in the information on missions he’d handled during his shift before he filed it away. He was, perhaps, not being _entirely_ honest - yes, he and Kakashi had been together for some time, but Iruka had never been closely entangled with a romantic partner before and Kakashi. . .

Well, Iruka couldn’t be too offended at the surprise he had been shown for the marks of the bond he now carried.

“Iruka-san?”

Iruka looked towards the doors, brows rising. “Yes?”

The messenger sketched a shallow bow. “Hokage-sama would like to see you, Iruka-san. Immediately.” he added, as though that were necessary.

Iruka glanced at his paperwork and the scrolls he needed to take to the archives and-

Haruto’s hand slid into his field of vision, neatening up the edge of the papers. “I’ll finish it up for you.” he said, smiling as Iruka looked at him. “You always keep your stuff in order, it’ll be easy enough to fill in. Go on. Maybe you’ll get home early enough to have dinner with your mate still when Sandaime is done with you.”

Iruka grinned. “That would be nice. Thank you.” He dropped the one he’d been checking atop the stack and moved from behind the desk.

It was a matter of moments to get to the Hokage’s office, and knowing he was expected, Iruka tapped lightly on the door, then opened it after only a brief pause, leaning in with a smile. Sandaime was sitting behind his desk, and he looked up at Iruka, returning the smile and puffing on his pipe. “Iruka, come in.”

Iruka stepped inside and closed the door, crossing to sit across the desk. “Good evening, Sandaime-sama.” He didn’t ask why he was here, resettling his wings comfortably and leaning back in the chair.

He could _see_ Sandaime’s eyes tracing over his wings, and his feathers fluffed a bit in response to the slight frown. Sandaime’s own wings - drab brown, all his own plumage with no bond reflected in his feathers - were tense and held up just a little. The posture was aggressive despite Sandaime’s small wings, but it was familiar.

“We received official notice of your new bond from Kakashi today.” Sandaime said, and Iruka smiled. He’d known Kakashi was as delighted in their bond as he was, but that he had broken pattern to put in the paperwork immediately was . . . nice.

“Yes.” Iruka said, and shifted his wings again, thoughtlessly showing off his plumage a little. He was _happy_ with his new silver feathers, proud to display the pattern his soul bond had gifted him.

“Iruka. . .” Sandaime frowned slightly. “Hatake Kakashi?”

Iruka hid the shiver of tension that pulsed through him at Sandaime’s tone on his mate’s name. “Obviously.” he said, softening it with a smile, flicking his wings upwards. “We’ve been courting for some time, Sandaime-sama.”

“Of course.” Sandaime smiled indulgently at him, and Iruka tilted his head. “Kakashi is. . .”

Iruka hummed, waiting.

Sandaime didn’t finish whatever he had been about to say about Kakashi. “Are you truly sure about this choice you have made, Iruka?” he asked instead, and Iruka tensed, heart aching.

He’d expected some of this. He _knew_ -

Not from Sandaime, though. Not from their _Hokage_.

He smiled slightly, knowing and sympathetic. “Kakashi is-”

“My mate.” Iruka interrupted, his voice a little thin, suddenly sure he did not wish to hear whatever _Kakashi was_ from Sandaime right now. “Yes, Sandaime-sama. I am sure. I was entirely sure,” he added, lifting his chin a little, “long before we flew together.”

The conversation didn’t improve from there, and Iruka was hard-pressed to keep his wings carried high, as he usually did, as he left. He felt pressed, heavy, faintly . . . raw.

Iruka sighed and slipped out the window at the end of the corridor rather than go downstairs through the main doors as he usually would. He took to the air, pulsing chakra with a soft click of his tongue to supplement what he could see in the dark sky.

Though it was a swift flight home. . . Gaining more altitude, Iruka wheeled comfortably, taking his time to enjoy the air rather than heading straight home. He wondered if Kakashi would be there ahead of him, or if he would be going to bed alone. He remembered the night before, curling into bed with his mate’s wings close against his own, admiring the darker pattern now dappling Kakashi’s bright, beautiful wings. A piece of himself his mate would carry forever, wherever he went.

Iruka smiled, pulling a lazy wingover and dropping lower, swooping towards the convenient terrace outside his apartment building.

* * *

Kakashi folded his wings in tight as he opened the window, squeezing through and only just shy of knocking one alula against the frame. He pulled off his sandals and leapt lightly to the floor, leaving the window open behind him to let in the quiet, balmy night air. “Koibito.”

Iruka was looking at him over an open book, cosily nestled in their bed. “Hello love.” He put his book aside, taking his glasses off. “Welcome home.”

Kakashi dropped his sandals and unfastened his vest. “How was your day?” he asked, shrugging out of his vest and hanging it up before making his way to the bed.

“Organised chaos.” Iruka said with a smile, and Kakashi laughed, stretching languidly.

“So a normal day in the life of Iruka-sensei.” Kakashi filled in, arching an eyebrow as he slid off his hitai-ate. He wriggled out of his shirt, the mask dragging upwards over his face and prompting a staticky crackle in his hair, and tossed it into the basket.

“Something like that.” Iruka tossed him the soft patch he used at home, and Kakashi grinned, tying it on as he reached the bed. Iruka held up a hand, then pointed at him. Kakashi looked down, then snorted and stopped to take off the rest of his uniform. When he returned to the bed he found himself drawn down easily, Iruka’s thickly-feathered wings coming up to wrap cosily around him. “What about you?”

Kakashi shrugged fluidly, and hummed as Iruka’s fingers slid through his feathers, rubbing gently over the skin beneath them.

“I hear you turned in an important update to your file today.” Iruka said, and Kakashi ducked his head, nestling against his mate’s jaw. He breathed in, a low rumble catching in his throat. “I’m proud to carry your plumage in mine, too, love.”

Kakashi nipped his throat, pressing closer. “I did have a talk with Shikaku this afternoon.” he admitted, shifting a little and pushing bodily at Iruka. He sank lower, wings rustling, and combed his fingers through Kakashi’s feathers.

“You took it in to him directly?” Iruka asked, and laughed softly, rubbing the nape of his neck. Kakashi growled softly at the caress, feathers fluffing outwards. “My brave jounin.”

Kakashi laughed, rubbing his cheek against Iruka’s shoulder. “It was important.” he said idly, fingers trailing over Iruka’s hip and up his ribs. Iruka shivered, fingers curling in Kakashi’s feathers, and he growled softly, dragging his teeth over Iruka’s collarbone. He shivered, squeezing Kakashi’s nape, and he shifted to get more comfortable, biting lightly at Iruka’s shoulder, then releasing it. He shared more of his day in lazy murmurs, relaxing across Iruka’s chest and slowly going lax under his mate’s gentle, thorough preening.

Iruka spoke about his own - considerably busier - day as he kept up his caresses, toying with Kakashi’s feathers and cuddling him closer. Kakashi laughed and teased gently as he listened, adding more to his notes on those people important to Iruka, idly making plans and eventually distracting Iruka into a different kind of conversation entirely.

Iruka huffed, shifting restlessly beneath him, and drew him up for a kiss. Kakashi smiled against his mouth, wings arching, and slid his hands down his mate’s sides before deepening the kiss.


End file.
